


You're Gross

by magicsophicorn



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: Joan is sick and Zoey tries to convince her to take the day off.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Joan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	You're Gross

“I’b dot sick!”

Joan batted the offered box of tissues out of Zoey’s hand like a cat knocking a glass off a table.

Zoey put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah? Then what happened to the letters ‘m’ and ‘n’ in that sentence, hmm?”

Joan pouted at her.

“They’re stupid letters adyway…” She mumbled.

Zoey bent down to retrieve the box of tissues from the floor.

“You’re acting like a toddler, you know that? I thought you were supposed to be the mature older one in this relationship?”

Joan winced. She still struggled with the age difference between them, even joking about it made her uncomfortable. She didn’t want to be some sad cliché of a middle-aged woman having a fling with someone younger and hotter who was only interested in her money. Of course she knew that wasn’t what their relationship was, but she couldn’t help the paranoia that that’s how everyone else saw them.

Zoey’s teasing smile immediately faded.

“Sorry. But the first point still stands, you’re being childish right now. You’re sick so why won’t you just stay home?”

“But…”

“No! No buts!” Zoey interrupted in the same tone of voice she often used at work to get the boys to actually do their jobs. “We work in technology, so you can work from home if you really have to, but you’re not bringing those germs into the office!”

Joan sighed. There was no way she was going to win this argument. Also her nose was running.

She plucked one of the tissues from the box Zoey was still holding and blew her nose.

“Alright, fide. I’ll stay hobe.”

Zoey smiled triumphantly.

“Good. Now you rest up and I’ll see you this evening.”

She paused and bit her lip.

“I would kiss you goodbye but… you’re kind of gross right now. So bye!”

She turned and headed for the door, Joan indignantly yelling after her.

“I’b dot gross! You’re gross!”

Predictably Zoey ignored her, and Joan huffed a little.

The urge to sneeze overtook her and she only just managed to get the tissue to her face in time.

Okay, perhaps Zoey was right, maybe she was a little gross right now.

Left alone in the house Joan thought about doing some work, but her brain felt like mush. As much as she hated to admit it, Zoey was right, she couldn’t work today. Flicking on the TV she tried to find something easy to watch.

Gilmore Girls. Perfect.

Joan snuggled down into the couch, wrapping around herself the blanket that Zoey had thoughtfully handed to her right before insisting she stay home.

She would just watch an episode or two, then she’d try to do some work.

The sound of the front door closing startled Joan and she looked around in confusion. Why was it so dark?

“Hey Joan, I’m home. How are you feeling?” Zoey called from the hallway.

What was Zoey doing home already?

Her girlfriend entered the room and Joan frowned at her in confusion.

Zoey laughed.

“Awww, you’re so cute when you’re sleepy.”

Had she been sleeping? That must have meant that she’d slept through the entire day… Wow she must _really_ be sick.

“I thought I was gross?” She mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Zoey plopped down next to her on the couch.

“You can be gross and cute, the two are not mutually exclusive. Here I brought you a care package.”

She handed Joan a bag, which she immediately dumped the contents of out onto the couch.

There was Advil, DayQuil, NyQuil, Ricola cough drops, and Vicks Vaporub. It was practically a whole pharmacy.

“I also bought you chicken soup and croissants, I put them in the kitchen already.”

Joan’s heart swelled. Being with Zoey was a revelation. After so many years with Charlie barely even acknowledging her existence she had forgotten what it felt like to be in a relationship with someone who actually enjoyed being around her, and would do nice things for her just because they wanted to.

As Zoey started telling her about her day, and how Tobin had once again raided the 6th floor’s seafood bar, Joan reached over and grabbed the Vaporub. She was feeling so utterly stuffed up she was desperate to try to relieve the pressure in her nose.

Dipping her fingers in the pot she started to gently rub the ointment on to the top of her chest.

“And then I opened his desk drawer and there was a whole lobster and also a… umm… a… uhhh…”

Joan glanced at Zoey as her words trailed off. She was staring intently at the motion of Joan’s hand, her cheeks blushing almost as red as her hair.

Joan smirked. That was something else she was getting used to again, dating someone who was actually attracted to her. She’d forgotten how great it felt to be _wanted_.

She slowed the movement of hand, dipping her fingers lower so they brushed underneath the hem of her tank top.

Zoey squeaked.

Joan laughed. She stopped rubbing the ointment on herself and put the lid back on the tub. As fun as it was teasing Zoey like this, she was in absolutely no condition to do anything further right now. Which was a shame, Zoey looked really good when she blushed.

“and a giant crab!” Zoey practically yelled, her brain resuming its previous train of thought now that Joan had stopped distracting her.

“Well dow I’m eved bore grateful you idsisted I stay away frob the office today.”

Zoey smiled, recognizing what Joan was trying to say.

“Are you feeling any better?”

“A little, I uh, actually slept the whole day, I think.”

Zoey’s eyes widened.

“Wow, you must be so hungry! I’ll go make us some dinner and then maybe we can watch the next episode of Unsolved Mysteries?”

Joan smiled.

“Souds perfect.”

Zoey went off to the kitchen and Joan get the episode ready to play. After a little while Zoey came back with a tray of food - chicken soup for Joan and ramen for herself. She placed the tray on the coffee table and snuggled up next to Joan, pulling the blanket over herself as well.

“Ready?”

Joan nodded and pressed play.

She may have forgotten what being in a healthy relationship felt like, but now that she had one again, she could definitely get used to it.


End file.
